


The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you

by oswin_oswald (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: The Librarians and The Curse of The Positive Test [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eve is such a cutie, Evlynn, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post S01 E05, The library hasn't been found yet, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will be Flynn the best dad in the world?, Wordcount: 100-500, biscuits - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/oswin_oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve si addormenta spesso, e i Little-Librarians sono curiosi di sapere perchè.</p>
<p>[Post S01 E05]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> In teoria, questa dovrebbe essere la prima di una raccolta di fanfic che scriverò man mano che la serie procede e che saranno il più possibile canon (esclusa la gravidanza di Eve, ovviamente) :3

Quel pomeriggio, stranamente, la libreria è silenziosa.

Jenkins è da qualche parte a preparare il tè, probabilmente al gelsomino, e i tre bibliotecari sbirciano Eve, addormentata sull’unica superfice comoda della stanza, come ormai accade ogni due ore ogni giorno, comprese la volte in cui vanno in missione.

“Sembra mia nipote. Quando aveva sei mesi, non faceva che dormire continuamente, una volta si era addormentata in mezzo a un mucchio di giocattoli”

Ezekiele continua a far penzolare le gambe dal tavolo, sul punto di rispondere a Jake, quando Eve si alza, quasi di scatto, e corre in bagno, con il viso improvvisamente pallido. Cassandra comincia a gesticolare con le mani, rompendo poco dopo il silenzio.

“Otto settimane e tre giorni, minuto più minuto meno. E sì, è incinta, ma mi sembra piuttosto normale: è una donna adulta che ha una relazione seria con un uomo adulto e responsabile, più o meno” A Jenkins, che proprio in quel momento rientra nella stanza, quasi cade il vassoio con le tazze di tè caldo.

“Non puoi esserne sicura, potrebbe solo essere stressata…”

Jake lo interrompe di nuovo, prendendo una tazza di tè dal vassoio. “Mia cugina aveva gli stessi sintomi quando era incinta. E mangiava cosa assurde, come i bastoncini con la crema alla vaniglia”

“Io odio la crema alla vaniglia, è troppo dolce.”

Anche Cassandra si riscuote dai suoi calcoli, mentre Eve ritorna nella stanza, più pallida di prima.

“E non azzardatevi a pensarlo neanche, non chiamerò Flynn, perché sono più che sicura che se viene a saperlo diventerà così iperprotettivo da costringermi a restare chiusa qui dentro e voi non siete pronti per andare sul campo da soli”

“Ma-“

“Niente ma, lui continuerà a cercare la biblioteca fino a che non sarà troppo evidente da nascondere. Così avrò abbastanza tempo per trovare una soluzione, e ora ho solo bisogno di biscotti al cioccolato.” Stavolta opta per la poltrona che ha fatto sistemare a Ezekiele e Jake la settimana prima nel mezzo della stanza, sciogliendo i capelli sulle spalle. “E sono solo incinta, non malata”


End file.
